The Fremennik Trials/Quick guide
Details Fletching (if crafting lyre) *Level 40 Woodcutting (if crafting lyre) *Level 40 Crafting (if crafting lyre) *Ability to defeat a level-69 NPC *Ability to defeat a fairly strong warrior without armour, weapons, or spells Recommended: *Level 48 Agility (entirely unnecessary; however, it may help you when locating the Draugen) |items = *5,252 coins *1 beer (obtainable during quest) *1 raw shark (can be bought from Rufus' Meat Emporium in Canifis), manta ray, or sea turtle (Note: This is REQUIRED all the way in Rellekka; obtain the shark BEFORE going there, or prepare for a lot of walking.) *Woodcutting axe (if crafting lyre) *Knife (if crafting lyre) *Tinderbox Recommended: *Some food *Armour and a weapon *3-5 prayer potions *A Super combat potion or super set (super attack potion, super defence potion, and super strength potion) *Some Camelot teleport runes (or Teleport to House runes if you have your house located at Rellekka). *A God book, 8 ring of recoil, a knife, a dramen branch, and 12+ phoenix necklace (when fighting Koschei the Deathless) |kills = *Koschei the Deathless *Draugen (level 69) }} Walkthrough Starting out *Talk to Brundt in the longhall to start the quest. (Chat 3-1-1) (2-3-1-1 if started -finished or not- Mountain Daughter) *The trials may be done in any order, however this quick guide will show you the fastest order. Olaf the Bard, Manni the Reveller and Sigli the Huntsman *Talk to Manni while in the longhall. (Chat 1) *Take a Beer tankard off the table (not empty beer). *Talk to Olaf just east of the longhall. (Chat 1) *Talk to Sigli near the entrance of Rellekka. (Chat 1-1) *To get a lyre, kill Lanzig, (1/17 drop rate) or make it yourself. Either way you must enchant it. Option 1: Killing Lanzig (recommended) *Lanzig lives in a hut just east of the longhall, Kill Lanzig until he drops the lyre. Option 2: Making the Lyre Yourself *Walk to the Swaying Tree that is east of the entrance to Rellekka (northwest of the Golden Apple Tree). Chop a branch and fletch an unstrung lyre. * Talk to Lalli to the north east of the golden apple tree, ask about the other human (1) *Talk to Askeladden just outside the longhall to get a pet rock. *Pick a cabbage, potato, and onion from the farming patch in the south-east corner. *Return to Lalli, and offer the pet rock. *Use the rock, cabbage, potato, and onion on the stew. *Talk to Lalli. Seers' Village *Teleport to Camelot or simply walk to Seers' Village *If you are making the Lyre yourself, spin the golden fleece into a ball of golden wool while in Seers' Village, and use the golden wool on your unstrung Lyre. *Go to the Seers’ Village pub and talk to the poison salesman to buy low alcohol beer for 250 coins. *Buy a regular beer if you forgot to take a Beer tankard. Back to Rellekka *Use a Rellekka House teleport to return, or simply walk back. If walking, left-click on your talisman to check if the Draugen is nearby on your way. If so, kill him. *Give the beer to the council workman by the bridge south of Rellekka. *Walk a bit west until you see a small narrow path heading south into the water. *Use your raw shark on the strange altar to enchant your Lyre. *Follow your talisman by left-clicking on it and kill the Draugen now if you haven't already. *Once done, head back into Rellekka and talk to Sigli at the entrance. *Use a tinderbox on your strange object. Head to the outside of the longhall to the eastern wall, use it on the pipe. *Enter the north-eastern back door of the longhall, walk onto the stage and play your Lyre. *Exit the back door, enter the main long hall, take a Keg of Beer off the table. *Use your Low Alcohol Keg on the Keg of Beer. *Challenge Manni to a drinking contest (Chat 1). Sigmund the Merchant and Swensen the Navigator *Talk to Sigmund in the market. (Chat 1) *Talk to the sailor to the NW. *Talk to Olaf the Bard just east of the longhall. *Talk to Yrsa at the clothing store west of the market. *Talk to Brundt the Chieftain in the longhall. *Talk to Sigli the Huntsman just south of the longhall. *Talk to Skulgrimen in the hut just north of the longhall. *Talk to the fisherman north of the market. *Talk to Swensen the Navigator just south of the market (Chat 1) *Talk to Swensen again '(Chat 2, 1). *Climb down the ladder and take the South, West, East, North, South, East, then North portals. *Talk to Peer the Seer just NW of Swensen. *Talk to Thorvald the Warrior in the hut just north of the longhall. *Talk to Manni the Reveller in the longhall. *Talk to Thora the Barkeep in the longhall. *Talk to Askeladden in front of the longhall, pay him 5,000 coins (Chat 1) *Head back and talk to (in order): Thora, Manni, Thorvald, Peer, Swensen, Fisherman, Skulgrimen, Sigli, Brundt, Yrsa, Olaf, Sailor, Sigmund. Thorvald the Warrior *Head over to Peer the Seer and drop any items you wish to use in the Thorvald fight - dramen branch and knife, potions, food, ''any ''jewellery, etc (note: you have 60 seconds until they're visible to other players). *Talk to Peer the Seer (Chat 1, 1) and then pick up the items you dropped. *Talk to Thorvald just north of the longhall. *Climb down the ladder. If you have a knife and dramen branch, cut it into a staff now. *Fight the first 3 forms of Koschei the Deathless without weapons, armour, or runes. *Let the 4th form kill you, it will hit you very rapidly. ('This is safe for Hardcore Ironmen) Peer the Seer *Talk to Peer the Seer in the SW corner of the market (Chat 1). *He will deposit all your items. *Enter the west door to his house, read the riddle. *Each line of the riddle gives you one letter of a four-letter word. *Possible answers are: FIRE, LIFE, MAGE, MIND, TIME, TREE, WIND *Climb upstairs and search / study: south-western cupboard, unicorn and bull heads, southern chest and the western book case (bucket, wooden disk, red disk, jug, red herring). *Use the red herring on the range. *Use the sticky red goop on the wooden disk. *Climb down the eastern ladder and use the two red disks on the abstract mural. *Return upstairs and use the bucket on the tap by the range. *Use the full bucket on the jug. *Use the jug on the drain. *Use the 2/5ths bucket on the empty jug. *Refill the bucket. *Use the full bucket on the 2/3rds jug. *Use the 4/5ths bucket on the chest with the scale. *Fill the vase with water and add the lid. *Use the vase on the frozen table. *Use the frozen key on the range. *You can now leave by the eastern building door. Finishing up *Talk to Brundt the Chieftain. *Quest complete! Reward *3 Quest points *2812.4 Agility experience *2812.4 Attack experience *2812.4 Crafting experience *2812.4 Defence experience *2812.4 Fishing experience *2812.4 Fletching experience *2812.4 Hitpoints experience *2812.4 Strength experience *2812.4 Thieving experience *2812.4 Woodcutting experience *Access to the islands of Miscellania, Etceteria, Neitiznot, and Jatizso along with access to the facilities in Rellekka. *Ability to wear the Fremennik warrior, berserker, archer, and farseer helms